


Stay Out of Trouble for Daddy

by HimeBee



Series: Tumblr Commissions [22]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Multiple Sex Positions, Pet Names, Punishment, Rough Sex, Spanking, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimeBee/pseuds/HimeBee
Summary: You end up getting yourself hurt during battle, only to be rescued by Edmond. Although you were no worse for wear, he wasnotpleased with the fact that you were almost gravely injured. Perhaps he should show you the consequences of your negligence...
Relationships: Edmond Dantès | Avenger/Reader
Series: Tumblr Commissions [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573444
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Stay Out of Trouble for Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> ☆ This commission is for beefbowls on Tumblr, and I offer my sincerest apologies for being a stupid turtle OTL
> 
> ★ Now that I'm done with classes for the time being, I've got more free time! ...So, y'all know what that means, right? 👀👀
> 
> ☆ Anyway, I really hope you, and anyone who reads this enjoys it because I sure enjoyed writing it~ Edmond is Daddy _as fuck_

The walk of shame back to your room whilst holding your shoulder, which was covered in a few scratches, was absolutely loathsome. It wasn’t enough that you had gotten chastised by like half of your Servants, you were also well aware of what awaited you as soon as the door to your room opened.

As usual, Edmond was sitting on your bed sans his hat and coat with his hands folded in his lap. His topaz-colored irises scrutinized you as you made your way into the room fully, still clutching your arm in futility. He was already aware of your injury, which could have been _much_ more severe, had he not been there to protect you.

“Edmond, I—” He raised a gloved hand, causing you to swallow your excuses immediately.

Wordlessly, he beckoned you closer with a crook of his finger, his expression remaining indecipherable. You could tell you were in deep shit, but it hadn’t completely registered in your head until you were a few feet away from him and you could see his eyes burning slightly.

“Are you aware that you could have been killed in battle today?” Although it was the first thing he had said to you, your heart was already beginning to sink. Just how bad would your punishment be _this_ time around?

“Y-yes, I know…” Edmond’s blank expression suddenly morphed into a deep frown that accentuated the stress lines present along his furrowed brows, sending a chill down your spine.

 _“Kch,_ I don’t think you do, little girl... Come, you know where your place is tonight.” You closed the distance between the two of you and made your way onto his lap before positioning yourself over his knee as if it were second nature to you.

Edmond roughly pulled down your stockings along with your skirt, causing them to bunch around your ankles. If you weren’t so focused on your impending punishment, you would’ve been embarrassed.

“Is there anything you wish to say to me before I administer your punishment, princess?” In spite of yourself, you managed to yelp out two words — which only served to place you in even hotter water...

“I-I’m sorry, Daddy!” His humorless laugh caused your throat to tighten up considerably. He was definitely _not_ amused in the slightest.

“Heh, are you?” You settled for nodding vigorously, afraid that opening your mouth would only make matters worse for you.

“If you were, then you would have been more careful. Now, count them and thank me.” As soon as the words left his mouth, his hand made contact with your left ass cheek; which you quickly noted that his gloves had been removed.

“Y-yes, Daddy, one! Thank you, Daddy!” His strikes were always quick and fierce, forcing you to choke back your pitiful tears and continue counting, lest you wanted him to start from the beginning.

Once you had taken five on your left, Edmond switched to your right ass cheek and began striking it in the same manner. Even though it hurt, you couldn’t help but press your thighs together tightly as you felt yourself getting wet from being punished. How shameful…

“When I get to ten, I’m going to fuck my baby’s brains out. Do you understand?” A shaky moan fell from your lips, swollen from your teeth sinking into them perpetually, as you nodded.

_”H-haa…._ Yes, Daddy, nine... T-thank you—!” Your voice increased in volume as his rough hand suddenly grabbed at the swollen flesh of your ass, groping harshly before giving you your last strike.

You whimpered out a weak-sounding “ten” and thanked him. Although your punishment was over, Edmond wasn’t through with you just yet. Your Daddy leaned down to your ear, lips pressed against the shell as he spoke in a low, rough whisper that made your entire body feel hotter.

 _“If you understand, get on your hands and knees.”_ Considering there was no room for disobedience, you scrambled off of his lap and assumed the desired position.

You peered at him over your shoulder whilst you wiggled your hips in order to entice him further, which was probably not the smartest idea when he was already upset with you...

“Are you trying to tempt me, darling?” You had the nerve to look shy as you moved to lean on your forearms, presenting your inflamed ass to him.

Edmond chuckled as he began to undo his belt, pulling it from the loops in his pants painfully slow. You whined for him to fuck you, still swaying your hips until he slapped your ass again. Your yelp was high-pitched and muffled by your arms, but he heard you loud and clear, his needy little girl.

“There’s no need to beg… Daddy will give you what you want.” He cooed sweetly.

The sight of his cock, pulsing with need, and leaking precum from the reddened tip was enough to make you drool. Your pussy was already clenching and he hadn’t even entered you yet… _Shameless._

“Although...” A sadistic grin slowly made its way onto Edmond’s face before he gripped your hips and buried himself inside your wet little pussy in one swift motion, forcing a strained moan from your throat.

“You’re welcome to cry out as I fuck you senseless.” He didn’t even need to say it, you would _gladly_ voice your pleasure and hedonistic addiction for him and his cock.

His thrusts were everything but gentle, forcing your nails to claw into the pliable skin of your arms in order to maintain your posture. Even though Edmond was holding you up, you could feel your knees beginning to tremble and buckle slightly. You knew you wouldn’t last long due to the twisted pleasure you derived from your punishment prior.

With how fast and violently he was pounding into you, your lover most likely wouldn’t last much longer either. You were teetering on the edge of your orgasm, only to be pulled back, literally and figuratively, as Edmond abruptly changed your positions.

With your back now pressed against his chest and your legs straddling his knees, he was able to continuously hit that sweet spot inside of you without ceasing.

“D-Daddy, please..! _Mmh!_ Can I cum, p-please?” He hadn’t answered you verbally, but the thumb roughly attacking your clit was answer enough.

You weren’t able to speak, nor form an intelligible sentence; all you could do was cry and moan as your orgasm suddenly hit. Edmond panting hotly into your ear only served to heighten your pleasure as your pussy gripped him tighter, forcing him to stay buried in you as your juices spilled down his length.

You were still recovering when you felt his warmth emptying into your womb, causing you to drool a little and whine his name. Edmond’s grip on your body loosened considerably, but he was still holding you down on him as if his cock were some kind of plug to keep every last drop of his seed inside you.

After taking a few minutes to fully regain your breath and the right state of mind, you peered at your lover over your shoulder littered with scratches, and smirked at him.

“I’ll be more careful if you give my ouchies some kisses~?” Although his eyes were narrowed, there was still a ghost of a smile on his face.

“For some reason, I doubt that will keep you out of trouble, my dear.”

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: hime-bee
> 
> My Twitter: himebeee
> 
> Feedback, comments and kudos are, as always, much appreciated!  
> ♡(●´ω｀●)
> 
> Join my Discord server! We welcome all fandoms, but we're mostly situated around Fate, Genshin Impact, Arknights, and a few others! Here's the link and don't forget to introduce yourself when you join! ^^ https://discord.gg/4Gg98jB


End file.
